I'm Dead
by purpleluva4eva
Summary: " I promise Max i'll heal please just let me heal you i promise. They hurt you and they dont deserve you. Let the Avengers heal you. ," he said looking into me eyes with pleading eyes just to let him in." I dont know if i can," i said. "It takes time"... first fanfic please please give me a chance and read this! Twilight, might put Vampire Academy R&R! maybe lemon
1. To Love or Not to Love

**Hey peeps! ya its me again anyway ya my first fanfic i cant believe to know that i've come so far and i hope that if your reading this that you'll Review so i know how i did. I still dont know what a Beta Reader is if u know please tell me..ok ON WITH THE STORY! MAX GET BACK HERE!**

**MAX: i dont wanna!**

**ME: to bad**

**MAX: grr fine purpleluva4eva doesnt own any of these books! although she wishes she does.**

** Me: btw ages!**

**Max:21**

**Steve: 23**

**Tony: 25**

**Bruce: 25**

**Natasha: 22 **

**Clint: 23**

**Fury: 37**

* * *

_Max POV_

Alright i know im not all mushy and girly as people think and i dont know what the feeling of love is since well you know my past with the wings and all! If ya didnt why are you here then? Anyway lemme get you up to speed. I have a few new powers like 1) i can read minds( im better than Angel though)2) i can fly faster then ever!3) The Voice has disappeared never heard from it in alil while and finally number 4) i can control the five elements Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit. and thats it. Now me and the Flock and I have stop somewhere in New York City classy i know but the Flock wanted to come so we did. Tonight was my shift to watch as the Flock slept except thats what i didnt know they werent asleep they all got up looked at me with a burning hatred and plopped a note into my lap. Looking up at them refusing to cry i asked what was wrong they said," You! that's whats wrong its you! the Erasers have been at us more often and we know its you that has been telling them where we are at all times just for money!". And guess what i did. I stood up turned my back to them and walked forward not looking back afraid that if i did i'd cry like a ! Maximum Ride does not cry! I flew in till i couldnt fly no more and fell like a rock not caring if i died or not pain is good. Except i didnt fall i landed through a Gaint helethingy and blacked out not caring if it was whitecoats or Erasers.

* * *

_Captian America POV_

Just when me and Tony Stark were going over some battle plans with Fury, we heard a flap of wings, then a thud, then a girl who looked about my age fly and i mean it right FLY! She landed right on top of Furies boot. But the most amazing thing happened, Fury hurried to the girl and called for the medical team and thats when i came back to reailty. I rushed over to her and turned her onto her back to look at her face which was covered with blood and mud. She looked aboslutly beautiful but what was bothering me was that she had tear stains on her full cheeks. So i picked her up and carried her to the medical sector and laid her on one of the beds while the nurses and docters were trying to get to her as fast as they can. I just hope she wakes up so i can talk to her soon. As i returned i saw Stark looking through the glass to look at her with a almost fatherly expression." Stark whats wrong why are you looking at her like that?," i asked not surewhat he'd do." I think i know her from somewhere I'll ask Jason if he knows anything about her," he said **(A/N in this story Tony Stark has a son and his name as you know now is Jason)**walking away. Hmmm there's something you dont see everyday i thought as i headed to my room. Little did i know that tomorrow was going to be more tiring.


	2. Who Are You?

** peoples thanks for my one review :P i've been busy lately so i got up early just for you guys to type up this chapter hope you like it! Max get your feathered butt here! **

**Max: jeez ask nicely why dont you**

**Me: shhhhh... just say the words**

**Max:why dont you?**

**Me: just cause now say it**

**Max: fine purpleluva4eva doesnt own any of these characters (although there migh****t be some characters that i made up in my head :P)**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY... FLY ON!**

* * *

_Max POV_

Pain...thats all i felt just simply... pain. _beep beep beep beep._ Wait what the heck is that?! I never thought that in Heaven or somewhere where dead people go I thought they didn't hear a _beep_. Then the smell got to me. The smell of hospital reached me and i shot straight up ignoring the sting up the lights to my not prepared eyes. I could feel something in my arm and turned to what was poking me. A doctor was there. With a needle. And with a _whitecoat._ I screamed and punched him in the face with the hardest punch i could muster. And he fell down like a sack of potatoes! **( A/N btw im from the south no not Texas just the state** above** it :P)** And man was it funny then i remembered, where am I? What do they want from me? I ran as fast as i could to the exit only to have it busted opened by a guy in normal clothing with blond hair and bright blue eyes that you could fall in love with them. "Hey what do you think your going you should stay here and rest you took-", he said before i punched him. I ran away from him then this guy in full body armor comes up to me. " Look kid we just wanna help ya so give us a break why dont you?," he said. I stared at him and read his mind. Hmmm so a playboy eh? "Is your suit waterproof yet?," I asked in my sweetest voice." Well not really i have to update that soon,"He said. I laughed and looked for a water fountain. Found one. I pointed my hand at it and willed the water to come out. Once i had enough water i turned to him and rolled the water around me without getting wet. I smiled evily at him just as he ran away. I threw the water at him and saw him go down in sparks. "Hey thats my dad that you just hit!," yelled some voice behind me as i ran. Then a Redhead Wonder walked in front of me. Perfect ( note the sarcasm). And i tried to punch her but she kept dodging it. I used air to knock her off her feet (hey someones gotta to it!)and punched her to knock her out. I heard a HUGE roar and knew it couldnt be good i turned around to a gaint green thing. I was right in my face. OH NO you messed with the wrong person! I put a big fire wall around and on top of it. I had to calm it. So I turned and ran as fast as I could. Lucky me i almost made it out the window when I got knocked out again. One word. Crap

* * *

_Jason POV_

As I saw my dad fall just as water hit his suit I wondered _he got knocked down by water?!_ and looked to see who did this. "Hey thats my dad that you just hit!,"i yelled at a person running faster than a human could even attemp. So i ran to get my suit. Yes like the old saying goes. Like Father Like Son. I put on my suit and went to see what this girl was up too I didnt know if this was practice or not. I followed her as she attacked everyone of us and just as she ran to the window I knocked her out. Wow man is she a beauty. Then I noticed something on her back. I rolled her over so I could get a better look. Her _wings_ fell limp on the floor from there folds on her back. And i just stared. And stared. And stared. Then I saw all the scars and wow i lost count at 40. Hopefully I can talk to her when shes stable and strapped on the bed. Hopefully being the key word.

* * *

**ok so how'd I do? I know im not the best when it comes to length but at least i tried. Oh! Update on my other story Roses are... Black? ya had to delete that one because of too many negative reviews and lemme just say i tried guys i really did. But people dont understand im new at this so ya.**

**0 reviews: a week**

**1 review: 5 days**

**3 reviews: 3 days**

**4 reviews : TODAY!**


	3. Jason The Hotty!

**ok guys so here i am once again updating :L anyway i wanna thank my other reveiwer and it inspired me to go on with the story so here it is Chapter 3!**

**Max: ya ya i know...**

**Me: then say it!**

**Max: Purpleluva4eva doesnt own any of the character besides Jason, Btw Purple who am i gonna date or ya anything?**

**Me: depends on the fans!**

* * *

_Max POV_

_Beep beep beep beep beep._ Really. I'm really starting to hate these people. I opened my eyes once again and saw that i was strapped to a bed, ya thats right _strapped._ Ugh! these people just wont give up why cant i leave this world already?! So here i am waiting for someone to notice im awake. No freaking luck so i went with the Maximum Ride way to get someones attention. I screamed so loud that the glass around me almost broke. I felt the Helethingy shift alil and known that they heard me. I grinned evily and screamed some more. People with _whitecoats_ came in and i screamed louder from fright and the glass around me broke. I started to cry without meaning to and screamed more. Suddenly a pair of arms went around me and said soothing words in my ear. That voice. I think i heard it before i think it was yelling at me because i had poored water all over his dad. I looked to see who it was and found myself looking into beautiful blue green eyes that you could get lost in. But it also looked like the ocean in some ways. " Hey you ok?," he asked. Oh my goodness his voice was like waves on the beach. He looked at me expecting me to answer. "Oh um yes but could you *sniffle* get the people who are wear a whitecoat please just please get them out," I said. "Sure," he said and order the people out. By this time i can see what he looks like. Black hair, Blue green eyes that look like the ocean and a light tan. Wow. Hot. He was wearing some washed out jeans with a semi-tight gray T-shirt with blue hightops. " My name is Jason, can i know your name though?," he asked. I blushed oh no Max does NOT blush " Who wants to know? I mean I'm not just gonna give my name out to everyone," i replied with a smirk of my own. " Some how i knew you were gonna say that and only i want to know and if you tell me i could trust you and untie you," he said. I looked at him in the eye and knew i could trust him like a gut feeling my and my gut feeling is never wrong. " Max," i said with a smile. He looked awestrucked for a moment and then asked if i was hungry i replied with, " No im not hungry... I'm freaking starving right now!" of course the Max answer. he then asked me ," where did you get your wings from Max?" I spit my burger that i was eating out and looked at him with a scared looked. I knew i was gonna have to tell him anyways so might as well. So i told him. Everything. He looked at me like he knew he went through a similiar pain. Maybe just maybe i could even love him someday.

* * *

**ok so how'd i do? i spent more time on this i think and so i hope you enjoy it :P Do you know who Jason really is? Will Max be with Captain America or Jason or any male that looks at her? Anyway guys review and ill update soon! :P FLY ON!**


	4. Some Thunder and some Lightning

**hey guys and girls this week is my spring break so i have plenty of time to update! Anyways i still need to know what couple to put down so more reviews about that.**

**Max: ya know i wish i could be i dont know...SINGLE?!**

**Me: No this is a romance story and i want you to have a man no more arguments :).**

**Max: fine anyways like last chapter purpleluva4eva doesnt own any of the characters besides Jason so enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Jason POV_

When i looked at Max as she said her story i couldnt help but feel sad for her even though she said she hated sympathy. She looked so beautiful like a Goddess only with wings. Her eyes... dont get me started on her eyes. So big and brown that you cant help but get lost in them. But there was also some emotion in there too that i cant place. Saddness? No she looks happy to me. Scared? Ya that fits the bill. "Hey why are you scared?" I asked. She looked at me like i had three heads." Um... well i know people are looking at us through camras and through that glass wall over there," She said and i almost forgot where i was for a second. Her voice. Oh Man her voice sounded like the air swooshing around us and waves crashing on the shore but also like melted chocolate on your tongue all at the same time." its alright they're just here cause we dont know much about you even though you told us your life story," I said with a smile. She smiled back and i could _feel_ myself blush a deep red. " Well i have to go but i will be back to talk to you ok? There's some people here that want to talk to you and dont worry were not here to hurt you," I said and I left. I hope that some day i could be with her at her side but i know that wont happen I'm a demi-god and I'll only hurt her if were together. Max... My sweet sweet Max I love you very dearly even though i've known you for 4 days now and i promise i will find a way to be with you. Then all of a sudden Annabeths face came into my head. She was a cheater, she always was. Cheating behind my back when i was gone for a quest. I felt the waves move to my mood and instantly calm down when i thought of Max. I walked to my room and laid on the bed thinking and fell asleep thinking of MY Max.

* * *

_Tony Stark POV_

I walked into the room where Max was being kept and what i saw was so...so... i dont know anymore. Max spread her wings and was about to break the only window in there. "Jarvis make sure she doesnt escape!," I yelled into my new WATERPROOF helemet and suit. Alerms went off and people rushed in grabbing Max like she was a barbie doll that was rare and let me tell you, she put up a BIG fight! I grabbed her and held her in place making sure she wouldnt escape. "Let me go! Please just let me go i dont wanna be here anymore! Please!," She cried with tears going down her cheeks. " No im sorry Max but we have to keep you here so well know more about you," I said with a fatherly voice. She looked at me. Oh. My. Goodness. Her eyes were full of saddness, hurt, and pain." Hey you know that i will never hurt you right?," i asked. She just cried and sobbed. Steve A.K.A Captain America came in and saw the almost broken window and then looked at her face thats covered in her own tears. "Stark what did you do now?!," he yelled and grabbed her to comfort her." Please just please let me go i dont wanna be here anymore just please," She said in a very small voice as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes that you could not resist. I bet a big burly guy who thinks he's all badass and say he's alergic to cuteness will be all over her like a girly girl with boy its gonna be a LONG day.

* * *

_Max POV_

What. The. Fudge. Ok today is so so so so so so confusing first i talk to Jason and then i got really really claustrophobic and i wanted to go out so a asked a gaurd at my door to let me out so i could get some air and he just laughed at my face! So me Being me i punched his face in and went back into my room to break the window in my room out i was almost there when i heard Tony Starks voice. Then Alerms went off. Then people attacked me. Oh Hell NO! So I punched everything that had a face in and everything that had a Penis -insert evil laugh here-. Well all the scientist in my room WERE guys so what do you expect from me? **( A/N ok imagine Tony Starks POV and then switch it with Max's POV im to lazy to type that right now :3)** As I gave Steve my best puppy dog look i new he was gonna cave in. So i used Compulsion on him to make me go outside. As i went outside i saw Jason talking to someone through a rainbow and was curious to what is was. But i didnt have time for that so i spread my beautiful 15 foot wings and took off without anybody noticing that i was gone. Yes! I free! Just as i was flying off i heard Thunder boom in the sky i looked up and saw no clouds in the sky. _That's weird_ i thought. Then Lightning hit me and just as i was about to hit the ground wind acting like a matteress caring for me and giving me the most comfort it could give me." Maximum Ride we have finally found you my daughter!," A voice boomed just as i fell unconscious. Oh Boy.

* * *

**So how'd I do :P i took along time doing this i really hope you guys like it i want at least 2 reviews before i continue please i need to know what to type next thankies!**


	5. Am I in love?

**Hey guys its me again! im updating more cause its my spring break :P and i wanted to make my chapters more interesting! so here it is!**

* * *

_Max POV( if you can please listen to Fear by OneRepublic for Max's POV thankies!)_

Fear. That one little word can change your emotions badly. Fear of losing a friend. Fear of losing family. No my Fear is that i can never do anything right. Fear of losing the Flock even though they kicked me out. Fear that I'll go back to the School. But in the middle of that fear there has to be some good right? This is where im getting my courage in the Sea of Fear. My father. My lightning Bolt. King of the Gods along with the other Gods and Goddess. You see they all created me with their powers, put all of their personalites all into one bunch, and thats me. It's where i get my battle strategies from, Athena. My beauty, Aphrodite. My musical side (yes i do have one i just dont tell anyone) Apollo. My battle thirst, Ares. My huntress side, Artemis. My interest in Earth and caring for it, Demeter. My love of peace, Dionysus. My creative side with metal, Hephaetus. My Lucky side and theiving side, Hermes. My love for a home, Hestia. My love for Family, Queen Hera. My dark side which i keep inside so i dont hurt anyone, Hades. My underwater breathing, special bond with horses, Posiedon. And finally my Wings my love for the sky and my love to feel the rush of adrenaline through my viens, Zeus, King of the Gods.

* * *

_Still Max POV_

The first time i found out all about it i was shocked i mean who wouldnt be? " Maximum Ride we have finally found you my daughter!," Zeus's voice boomed right before i fell unconscious. When I woke up i was surrounded in a Golden Light. I sat up straight and tall and saw all of the Gods and Goddess looking at me with loving and caring eyes. Even Hades had the look. One word. Creepy. "Why am i here who are you people, where am i?," i said in a small voice. "My daughter we have finally found you. You see Maximum you were taken from us at your so called 'birth' your wings are natural not those artificial wings those other people had so you have nothing to fear,"Zues's voice boomed._ Fear._ There was that word again. Why does that word scare me? "Then where do i get my elemental powers and mind reading powers and The Voice?," i asked with a somewhat found courage." All that is what you have develope my dear now why dont we get you some rest, that swing at your head is a nast looking bruise," Hera said. I went with her and laid down on a huge bed made for a God. Well duh! Hera sat on the side and slowly but gently pressed a wash rag on my forhead to clean off some blood. "Oh Max you dont know how much we Gods and Goddesses missed you," she said. I said," Why all of you? I mean I'm suppost to have only one set of parents right?" Oh my dear we will explain later but for now get some rest," she said as she kissed my forhead. But i read her mind when she didnt know it aling with some other stuff that i did NOT wanna know. For the first time in years I slept so good i didnt wanna wake up. Boy was i wrong. I woke up to a loud boom and knew it was Zeus. I got up in my nightgown and all. You know those little kids in movies that when you woke them up they come down and have that stuff teddy bear in there arms and rubbing their eye. You would think that i would do that right? Your correct! Ha got ya! I went down to see what was going on in the innocent look. When they saw me they stopped and I bursted into flames. "Whats it gotta take for a girl to get some beauty sleep!,"I yelled. "Next time keep it down or else you'll find your man parts in your own mouths when ya sleep," i threatened with a evil look. The Gods looked like they pissed their pants well skirts...I dont know what they are called ok? Oh Boy just wait till i get back to Earth.

* * *

_Jason POV __**(also thanks to I'm a black-belt sleeper, this author got it right it is Percy**_** Jackson!)**

I saw Max get struck by lightning and knew that Zeus has something to do with this. So i went to my dad. Oh boy its gonna be a LONG day! "Father I need to speak with you," I said with a determined face. " And what do you need my dear son of mine?," Posidon asked. "What happened to Max? I mean like the humans had her in a holding cell cause I dont know...SHE FELL THROUGH THE HELETHINGY!?," I yelled/asked. "Well seems like you have someone to play with now. Percy meet the new and improved Goddess and 13th Olympian, Maximum Ride!," His voice boomed. "But thats...thats impossible...this cant happen i knew she was very powerful just by looking at her but Goddess i would never knew! But can..can I see her I would like to get to know her better.,"I asked in a small voice. "Very well but be warned she may look very different from what she used to look like,"he said as he pointed his arm to the door which opened at his comand. I step forward to the door and walked in. I may not know what im getting myself into, but im prepared to find out and find out i will i hope I still know what she still looks like, I mean come on the girl is a beauty more like Aphrodite with the looks but Zeus's temper. As i walked down the narrow hallway, I saw many upon many paintings of a girl who looked alot like Max. One of when she was a baby, toddler, little kid, teenager, to adult kinda like a timeline. I opened the doors on the end of the hallway and was prepared for the whole girl sitting at her desk brushing her hair in the mirror but no i should have expected it from Max, the room was changed into a gym and the gym was HUGE! So then there's Max whos punching a punching bag so hard that the punching bag flew across the room just with one punch. I gulped. I walked up to her and waited till she was done. When she was done knocking down at least 24 punching bags she looked at me in recognition. "Can I help you with something Percy Jackson? Why it's easy to tell you the son of Posidon arent you? Why yes you are! I knew it shame that your taken by Annebeth," She said. My face grew very very very dark at her words with Annebeth. You see after i had defeated Kronos Annebeth disappeared for a while and when she came back she had some Ares kid stuck to her arm like gum in hair. "Oh did i stuck a nerve? Im sorry if i got you in a bad mood fish brain oops i shouldnt be saying that should I Hmmm...Oh well my gain anyway," She said as she turned around s=to show her beautiful face. There were no words to discribe what i felt when i saw her. Her body face and everything looked like it was carved from stone and brought to life only with more beauty than you could ever imagine. Her heart shaped face covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her arms that looked like it could pack a really hard punch. I think im in love or am I just imagining it? We talked for awhile till she had to go to bed. I should go to so i did not knowing that tomorrow was going to be very very busy for the new Greek Goddess.

* * *

**ok so how'd I do? i typed up more because i know how people love long stories. I'll type up more but with testing coming up i dont know if i will have time but ill always find time for you guys so ill update when i can thanks for all my supporters! **

** -Purpleluva4eva**

** P.S FLY ON! :)**


End file.
